


+4 Betrayal

by Nny11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drama, Fighting, Gen, Modern AU, UNO, bitter friendship betrayals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: The AU where the reason Adora and Catra don't talk anymore is because Adora gave Catra a +4 in Uno.





	+4 Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt from: https://moonshaddowww.tumblr.com/post/185063716794/she-ra-au-but-the-reason-catra-and-adora-dont
> 
> Love making these dramatic idiots be even more dramatic over basically nothing.

Adora could feel tears prick at her eyes. Tears of sorrow, but a lot more of frustration. It had started with Catra being mean- well, meaner than usual. Then she started dropping their hangouts more often. The texts never got returned, a bland  _ “Read at” _ message replacing Catra’s shitty jokes and memes that Adora never understood. It had been months since they’d talked and Adora was done. She’d apologized, she’d explained, and she’d tried to make up for it. Adora had showered Catra with gifts and attention, only stopping when she realized how angry her friend really was. They’d never gone more than a few days without talking to one another.

Adora had to make this right or she had to let it go. She couldn’t take this kind of heartache anymore.

It had been easy enough to find Catra, after all Frosta had invited everyone to her birthday slumber party, but for the first time in her life it had been impossible to get her to talk.

Adora had begged, she’d pleaded at one point literally on her knees. She’d apologized and now she was finally getting mad. The well of patience that never once seemed shallow suddenly dry.

Adora grabbed her wrist, forcing Catra to stop and face her as she shouted, “I don’t know what you want me to say Catra! I’m sorry, I’ve already told you I’m sorry! What do you want? What do you want from me!? I’m sorry ok!” 

“But you aren’t!” Catra yanked her wrist back, ears flat and hissing as she finally responded. “You aren’t, if you were you would’ve never betrayed me like that! You wouldn’t have laughed, you wouldn’t have done it at all!”

“BETRAYED YOU,” Adora huffed, growled, threw her hands in the air, “For fucks sake Catra, if I’d known you were such a sore loser I would have never hit you with a stacked draw four!”

“Sixteen cards Adora! Sixteen! I told you I hate that game! I told you I didn’t want to play!” Catra made a face, hands sarcastically waving around as she mocked Adora, “ ‘C’mon Catra it’ll be fun! We’ll play as a team, no one has to know. We’ll take them down Catra!’ Bullshit!”

Adora flushed the familiar shame and guilt about having made a promise and broken it settled happily into her bones right before another wave of anger shoved it all right out. “What about when  **you** said we were a team for monopoly and then you left me high and dry before dropping me into a pit of money lending!?”

“THIS ISN’T ABOUT THAT!”

“How is it not? How is this any different than that!? You said that you didn’t care if we played dirty!”

“WELL I WAS LYING OBVIOUSLY!” Catra suddenly deflated, as if some giant balloon of rage in her chest had been all that was keeping her a float. “I...I didn’t care if we played dirty against everyone else. We were supposed to be a team.”

God it was always hard to stay mad at her when Catra finally gave up on her bad attitude. Adora sighed and crossed her arms as if to ward off a chill before speaking again. “Catra...I  **_am_ ** sorry that I laughed at you, especially when you’d already told me you didn’t want to play. But how am I supposed to know something like this if you don’t tell me?”

Catra shrugged, head tilted down as she looked at the floor. “You always get me. Why didn’t you…?”

“I try to, I really do. I’m not a mind reader Catra. How was I supposed to make a decision when I didn’t even know there was a problem?”

“I told you I didn’t want to play and you got pushy!”

“Yeah, and I’m sorry I pushed you. I thought I was just asking you to think about it. How was I supposed to know there was a problem?”

Catra shrugged again, somehow more aggressively before leaning forward to rest her head on Adora’s shoulder. “I don’t know. That was just a dick move dude.”

It wasn’t nearly enough, they clearly needed to talk again about clear and open communication, but she also knew when they’d both given up on the fight it was better to let the topic drop for a little.

Adora smiled as one of Catra’s ears flicked against her cheek. “Now I know that next time you want me to dramatically fall on the draw four stack.”

“How else am I supposed to be a dramatic bitch if my best friend doesn’t die in my arms?” Catra chuckled her breath tickling against Adora’s throat.

“I dunno,” she said, “seems like you did fine with the whole dramatic bitch thing.”

Catra’s punch wasn’t gentle or soft, but Adora had been expecting the hit and tensed her stomach. She took the hit like a champ as the two continued their awkward not hug, leaning heavier on one another before Adora, finally, came up with her response. 

“Oh no, oh no gravity is getting stronger!” Adora quickly threw her arms around Catra to cut off her escape, leaning heavier and heavier on her friend until they both collapsed with a shriek. Catra wiggled, but couldn’t escape from under Adora’s weight.

Meanwhile, Bow tore his gaze away from the no longer feuding couple to stare sadly at the empty popcorn bowl. Glimmer batted her eyelashes as she stuffed the last two handfuls into her mouth Frosta chuckling to her right with bulging cheeks to show where the rest had gone. Bow clutched at his heart. “Glimmer...how could you betray me like this?”

Mermista smacked him with a pillow, barely jostling a sleeping Sea Hawk in her lap. “Ugh, we are  **not** doing this again!”

“Oh, but I didn’t have my turn at a bitter friendship betrayal!” Entrapta shouted, one hand waving in the air.

“Everyone, there’s no need for us to enact ‘bitter friendship betrayals’ as Entrapta so elegantly put it. Perhaps instead we could all join hands and think on the peaceful feelings we have for each other instead!” Perfuma grabbed Entrapta and Mermista’s free hands, humming slightly as if to pull the good vibrations out of the air.

Scorpia threw a claw around Entrapta as she bounced up and down. “I’m good at this, I record guided meditations and visualizations all the time! A-hem! We are all safe here. We are safe...and at peace. There is nothing here that can harm us. We. Are. Okay.”

“Adora, I’ve changed my mind. I need you to kill me.” Catra wheezed, now only struggling to try and cover her ears.

“Nah.”

“Betrayal!”   
  



End file.
